Crystal Tower
The Crystal Tower, also known as Syrcus Tower , originally fan translated as Sylx Tower, is a location from Final Fantasy III. The wizard Xande has set up base here, since it is here where the imbalance of light and darkness is strongest. It contains a portal to the forbidden land, Eureka. Story After obtaining the four fangs, the Warriors of the Light cross the Ancients' Maze and reach the Crystal Tower in order to confront Xande. However, high in the tower is a mirror surrounded by five dragons. Anyone who looks in this mirror will be inflicted with the Curse of the five wyrms, and will be unable to move. To save the Warriors of the Light, the souls of Doga and Unei seek five people of pure hearts who will be able to break the curse, by standing in front of each of the dragons. Cid, Sara, Desch, one of the Four Old Men, and Alus are summoned into the Crystal Tower, and allow the Warriors to reach the top of the tower and confront Xande. After the Warriors of the Light defeat Xande, the Cloud of Darkness opens a portal to the World of Darkness hoping to return all things to nothing. The Warriors of the Light face the Cloud of Darkness, but they are no match for its power and are easily felled. After being revived by Doga and Unei, the party enters the portal to defeat the Cloud of Darkness. Items Enemies * Gomory * Bluck * Doga's Clone * Azer * Platinal * Kum Kum * Shinobi * Dark General * Yellow Dragon * Green Dragon * Red Dragon * Glasya Labolas * Thor * Xande (Boss) Musical themes The Crystal Tower has its own, eponymous theme, whose NES version was later used as a bonus track for Dissidia Final Fantasy. An arrangement was also used in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, as "Guardian of Light 2", and Christmas-themed arrangement was done for X'mas Collections II music from SQUARE ENIX where it is mixed with two other Final Fantasy III tracks. It is also used in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Other appearances Final Fantasy XIV The Crystal Tower is an instanced raid series, originally released in Patch 2.1 and updated with every other major patch (approximately every six months). Players take on the challenges in the raid by forming an alliance of three full parties for a total of 24 players. The Labyrinth of the Ancients is the first of the three raids, and must be completed to enter the second section, Syrcus Tower. The series concludes with the World of Darkness, the Final Fantasy XIV version of The Void, or Eureka. This three-part homage to the endgame of Final Fantasy III is filled with allusions to the original, with the inclusion of recognizable music such as "The Altar Cave" and "Battle 2," as well as major bosses and enemies such as The Cloud of Darkness, Xande and Hein. Final Fantasy Tactics The Crystal Tower is mentioned as one of the wonders. It bears the following description: Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Crystal Tower appears as a second arena for Final Fantasy III. It is based on the surroundings of the tower, featuring the walls of the Ancients' Maze that surrounds the tower. The arena is mostly flat, with the tower in the center that players can climb to certain heights, and various platforms ringing the outside. The ground area contains trees which can be destroyed. During the twelfth cycle, Laguna discovers a wild rose and gives it to Firion, in hopes that it will help him recover his memory more quickly. When Firion leaves, Laguna begins to speak with Squall about all the people they've met, and how Squall shouldn't socially isolate himself from them, as they may not even have the chance to say good-bye. During the thirteenth cycle, Cecil and Terra speak about what may be waiting for them back home. While Terra worries that she may have nothing to return to, Cecil reassures her that even if she has no one to welcome her back, that she can still make friends when she gets there, like she has in this world. The Crystal Tower has no Omega version. Xande's Hatred is the battlegen item obtained through stage destruction in this area. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Crystal Tower appears as an Easter egg in The Floating Continent. After the stage transforms, the fog dissipates revealing the Crystal Tower at the horizon and the Invincible appears ascending from the sea of clouds and starts flying around the stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Crystal Tower appears in the background of the "Eternal Wind" Field Music Sequence and as the background of the downloadable content "Crystal Tower" FMS. Plot events from Final Fantasy III are also present in the background of the "Elia, the Maiden of Water" Event Music Sequence. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Crystal Tower Battle Brigade.png|Battle background. FFAB Crystal Tower FFIII.png| FFAB Crystal Tower FFIII 2.png| FFAB Crystal Tower FFIII Special.png|Crystal Tower (Special) FFIII. FFAB Crystal Tower DDFF Special.png|Crystal Tower (Special) D012. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Crystal Tower is a recurring event dungeon. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Itadaki Street The Crystal Tower appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable as a map. The floor displayed is the floor of the five dragon statues. The Crystal Tower map returns as stage in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile. Itadaki Crystal Tower.jpg|Crystal Tower in Itadaki Street Portable. Gallery Crystal Tower - WM.jpg|The Crystal Tower, surrounded by the Ancients' Maze, on the World Map. FFIII NES Sylx Tower Underwater.png|Crystal Tower underwater (NES). Crystal Tower.png|Crystal Tower on the World Map (NES). FFIII NES - Crystal Tower first floor.gif|First floor (NES). FFIII NES - Crystal Tower second floor.gif|Second floor (NES). FFIII NES - Crystal Tower third floor.gif|Third floor (NES). FFIII NES - Crystal Tower fourth floor.gif|Fourth floor (NES). FFIII NES - Crystal Tower fifth floor.gif|Fifth floor (NES). FFIII NES - Crystal Tower sixth floor.gif|Sixth floor (NES). FFIII NES - Crystal Tower seventh floor.gif|Seventh floor (NES). FFIII NES Crystal Tower Sprite.png|Crystal Tower's sprite (NES). FFIII NES Dragon Statue Sprite.png|Dragon's statue sprite (NES). Category:Locations in Final Fantasy III Category:Towers Category:Arenas in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy it:Torre di cristallo pt-br:Torre de Cristal